


who watches the watchman

by Eolewyn



Category: Tatort
Genre: Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship Repair, Frustration, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, This is Wish Fulfillment, Uncomfortable Cuddling, featuring Sebastian's slutty slutty eyebrow, no beta we die like Sebastian's consistent characterization, slightly smutty Angst, you get everything today
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolewyn/pseuds/Eolewyn
Summary: Sebastian ist high, Thorsten ist frustriert. Es wird geflirtet, gekuschelt, sich an die Stimme der Vernunft erinnert und über alte Wunden geredet. Eigentlich sind sie beide zu alt dafür. Eigentlich.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	who watches the watchman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [LuchaLiebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/gifts).



> Im fernen Januar 2018 veröffentlichte [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter) eine Tatort: Stuttgart-Geschichte zum Lannert/Bootz pairing. Und… tja. Die war extrem gut geschrieben, ganz beeindruckende Charakterisierung, und ich konnte sie nicht ohne eine gewisse Übelkeit lesen, weil der Prompt, der dem zugrunde lag, explizit eine noncon-Situation entwarf. 
> 
> Dann hat [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox) in einem Kommentar den Wunsch nach einer alternativen Version erwähnt, in der Thorsten sich so benimmt, wie er es sollte. 
> 
> Well, here is my take. Denn ganz ehrlich? Obwohl besagte Geschichte unfassbar gut geschrieben ist, halte ich die Prämisse des Prompts für fehlerhaft. Kam mir OOC für Thorsten vor; ich traue es ihm einfach nicht zu. Darum also… genau dieselbe Ausgangssituation wie in besagter Fic; das ist absichtliche Ähnlichkeit und ich behaupte nicht, mir das ausgedacht zu haben, Copyright bei **thots_tochter**.  
> Und von der Situation ausgehend halte ich meine Wahrnehmung der Charaktere intakt. It’s my account, and I’ll wishfulfill if I want to. 
> 
> Darüber hinaus widme ich dieses Machwerk auch [LuchaLiebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe), weil **LuchaLiebe** s Fic einen entscheidenden Teil dazu beigetragen hat, dass ich in diesem Fandom gelandet bin. Jetzt habt ihr mich an der Backe.

Sebastian wirkte wenig beunruhigt – wahrscheinlich war der Drogencocktail gerade dabei, ihm die volle Dröhnung zu geben. Und während GHB nach ein paar Stunden nicht mal mehr nachweisbar war, konnte die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels gut und gerne bis zum nächsten Tag anhalten, referierte die Ärztin, eine Dr. Ziegler.

„Na, hab ich ein Glück; morgen ist frei“, bemerkte Sebastian mit unangebrachter Heiterkeit.

Dr. Ziegler zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Glückwunsch; es besteht die Chance, dass Sie Ihren Samstag verkatert zubringen werden.“

Sebastian kicherte.

Thorsten wandte sich mit einem entnervten Augenrollen an die gleichermaßen entnervte Ärztin. „Können Sie ihn zur Überwachung hierbehalten?“

Dr. Ziegler hatte kaum den Mund zu einer Antwort geöffnet, als Sebastian dazwischenfunkte: „Kommt nicht in Frage, ich bleib nicht hier! Mir geht’s gut!“ Er redete ein wenig undeutlich, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, aufzustehen und Anstalten zu machen, einfach hinauszumarschieren.

Thorsten packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Er war zu alt für so ein Theater.

Andererseits hatte sein Partner das im ersten Moment auch gesagt, als Thorsten ihm von dem Typen erzählt hatte, den er bei der Bar an Sebastians Drink gesehen hatte. Empört, entnervt: „Ich bin zu alt dafür.“

Thorsten stimmte nicht unbedingt zu. Sebastian hatte immer noch diese zerwühlten dunklen Haare, immer noch einen strammen Hintern in seiner Jeans, immer noch diese strahlenden grünen Augen, denen die Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln keinesfalls abträglich waren. Doch, ja, er sah die Verlockung. _Immer noch_. Auch nach Jahren.

Umso größer war das Entsetzen gewesen, als Sebastian zurück an die Bar gekommen war, nach ebenjenem Drink gegriffen und ihn in sich hinein gekippt hatte. Thorsten war zu ihm gehastet, aber es war bereits zu spät gewesen. Sebastian war unangenehm trinkfest; der schaffte ein halbes Glas auf ex.

Ein eiliges Umsehen in der Menge, ein vages Bild von dem Typen im Kopf, aber als Thorsten ihn ausfindig gemacht hatte, fing der Mistkerl seinen Blick auf, begriff sofort, dass er entdeckt worden war, und war im Nullkommanichts aus der Tür. Thorsten war ihm natürlich gefolgt, hatte aber nur noch ein Motorrad viel zu schnell wegfahren sehen. Und nur das halbe Kennzeichen aufgeschnappt. _Blöder Wichser!_

Während Thorsten noch da gestanden und still vor sich hin gekocht hatte, bemüht, im Kopf alle Details zusammenzukratzen, die er für eine Anzeige gegen Unbekannt angeben konnte, hatte Sebastian ihn eingeholt. „Mann, was war denn jetzt?“, hatte er wissen wollen. Thorsten hatte ihm die Kurzversion gegeben und ihn zum Auto geschleift, und jetzt waren sie hier im Krankenhaus und Sebastian war allmählich zu weggetreten, um der Lage noch den nötigen Ernst beizumessen.

„Hören Sie“, Dr. Ziegler klang erschöpft. „Wir werden den Laborbericht an die Polizei überstellen, wenn die Auswertung komplett ist, aber Herr Bootz wird nicht gegen seinen Willen hier festgehalten. Meiner Einschätzung nach war die Dosis nicht hoch genug, um seine Gesundheit zu gefährden; insofern keine heftigen Nebenwirkungen auftreten, ist das beste, was er im Moment tun kann, hydriert zu bleiben und sich gründlich auszuschlafen.“

„Ich bin noch hier, Sie können gerne mit mir reden“, brummte Sebastian. Dem Satz mangelte es allerdings an Überzeugungskraft, da sein etwas trüber Blick nicht auf die Ärztin fokussiert war, sondern durch den Raum irrte.

„Sie sollten hydriert bleiben und sich ordentlich ausschlafen, Herr Bootz“, kommentierte Dr. Ziegler ungerührt. An Thorsten gewandt setzte sie hinzu: „Sie wollten ihn doch ohnehin nach Hause bringen, oder? Entschuldigen Sie mich dann bitte, ich habe zu tun.“

Thorsten glaubte ihr das durchaus; die Notaufnahme war berstend voll und er hatte sowieso schon seine Dienstmarke genutzt, um einen schnellen Bluttest durchzudrücken. Nur war sein Partner nicht in einem Zustand, in dem man ihn allein lassen konnte. Thorsten war nicht sicher, ob es in dieser Hinsicht ein Segen war, dass Sebastian die Kinder erst in einer Woche wieder haben würde. Einerseits sollten die ihren Vater vorzugsweise nicht so zu sehen bekommen, aber andererseits wäre zumindest Maja durchaus alt genug, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, bis er sich erholte.

So war das naheliegendste, Sebastian zurück zum Auto zu bugsieren und zu Thorstens eigener Wohnung mitzunehmen. Wenigstens ging es ihm gerade nicht allzu schlecht; er wurde zwischendurch sehr geschwätzig und ließ sich über den Fall aus, den sie eben abgeschlossen hatten und anlässlich dessen sie sich überhaupt noch einen Drink gegönnt hatten.

Sebastian hatte plötzlich gesagt: „Ach, komm, wo wir schon mal hier sind, kann ich dir auch noch einen ausgeben.“

Es hatte lapidar geklungen und sein Kollege hatte ihn dabei nicht angesehen, aber nach dem Frost, der jetzt schon… _wie lange_ zwischen ihnen herrschte? Vier Jahre schon? Nach dem jedenfalls war Thorsten durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass ihm da ein vorsichtiges Angebot zur Wiederannäherung unterbreitet worden war.

Umso mehr frustrierte es ihn, dass der Abend einen solchen Verlauf genommen hatte, obwohl er seinen Glückssternen dafür dankte, dass er rechtzeitig hatte eingreifen können.

Sebastians Gesprächigkeit ließ wieder nach, noch ehe sie bei Thorstens Wohnung ankamen, und immerhin kotzte er ihm nicht das Auto voll. Dr. Ziegler hatte gewarnt, dass ihm durchaus noch übel werden konnte, vor allem durch die Kombination mit Alkohol. „Ich hatte nur einen Drink!“, hatte Sebastian gereizt protestiert. Seit dem Tief nach seiner Scheidung war er empfindlich bei dem Thema.

Thorsten parkte den Wagen und würgte den Motor ab. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er. Sebastian gab ein unbestimmtes „Hmm“ von sich und fummelte ungelenk an seinem Gurt. Bis er damit fertig war, war Thorsten bereits ausgestiegen, hatte seine Autotür abgeschlossen und holte Sebastian vom Beifahrersitz ab. Die Treppe hinauf war ein beschwerlicher Weg, aber es ging, ohne dass Sebastian stürzte und sich den Hals brach.

In der Wohnung angekommen stützte er sich allerdings an der Wand ab, augenscheinlich um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend.

„Sieh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst“, sagte Thorsten, während er seinen Mantel an den Garderobenhaken hängte.

Sebastian nickte und machte sich daran, seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Er brauchte ungefähr dreimal so lange dafür wie Thorsten. Und es wäre wirklich nett gewesen, wenn er sie sich einfach von den Füßen getreten oder sich wenigstens hingehockt hätte. Aber nein. Er musste sich _bücken_ , sodass sich die Hose über seinem Hintern straffte.

Thorsten erwischte sich in Versuchung, nach diesem Hintern zu greifen. Erwischte sich beim Starren. Holte einmal tief Luft und wandte sich ab. Scheiße; so viel hatte er nicht getrunken. Definitiv nicht genug, um nicht mehr fahren zu können, also auch nicht genug, um seine über Jahre eingeübte Beherrschung zu erschüttern.

Neben ihm bewegte sich Sebastian, richtete sich schwerfällig wieder auf. Automatisch griff Thorsten nach der Lederjacke, um sie aufzuhängen. Er streifte Sebastians Hand, zog seine hastig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Die Adoptionsagentur, die Arztpraxis. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht ans Händchenhalten mit Sebastian denken. Sebastian blinzelte verdutzt, zuckte die Achseln, hängte die Jacke selbst auf. Geriet wieder ins Schwanken und fing sich an Thorstens Schulter ab. Die Berührung brannte sich praktisch durch das Hemd und in seine Haut.

Sebastian kriegte nichts mit. „‘Tschuldigung“, nuschelte er und schickte ein schiefes Lächeln hinterher. „Hast was gut bei mir. Sag Bescheid, wenn ich…“ Seine Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Thorsten hasste diese verdammte Augenbraue. Er hasste auch den lasziven Tonfall, in dem Sebastian ergänzte: „…mich irgendwie revanchieren kann.“

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da Thorsten leichten Herzens darauf eingehen, genauso unbefangen hätte zurückflirten können, ohne dass es etwas bedeutet hätte, ohne dass es ihm wehgetan hätte, dass es Sebastian nichts bedeutete, weil es ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass ihre Freundschaft wertvoller war als sein aussichtsloses Wunschdenken.

Doch das war alles Jahre her. Die Unbefangenheit war weg, das Wunschdenken war geblieben. Und Sebastian redete gerade nur dummes Zeug.

Aber seine Augen funkelten trotzdem so, als er Thorsten jetzt erwartungsvoll ansah, und da war der Drink, den er ihm heute ausgegeben hatte, der Kaffee, den sie sich seit einer Weile wieder gegenseitig mitbrachten, und das alles zerrte an Thorsten. So trocken wie möglich gab er zurück: „Klar; du kannst mein Auto schrubben.“

Sebastian strahlte ihn an wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, was Thorstens Magen ins Schlingern gerieten ließ. „Sagst du mir dann auch, was ich dazu anziehen soll? Oder ob überhaupt was?“, flötete Sebastian zuckersüß.

Thorsten kniff die Lippen zusammen, biss das Grinsen nicht ganz weg. „Geh einfach ins Bett“, knurrte er und schob Sebastian energisch in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Der warf den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte theatralisch. „Kannst du herrisch sein!“

Im Schlafzimmer plumpste er mehr auf die Matratze, als dass er sich setzte. Thorsten schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein – das große Licht wollte er Sebastian ersparen; es konnte sein, dass das Drogengemisch ihn lichtempfindlich machte. Sebastian blinzelte jedoch nur träge in Richtung der Lampe und rührte sich ansonsten nicht.

„Jetzt mach schon“, forderte Thorsten ihn auf und bekam einen verwirrten, glasigen Blick zur Antwort. Sebastian war völlig hinüber.

 _Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart_. Mit dem Gedanken machte sich Thorsten daran, Sebastians Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dieses verdammte Hemd, das sich sowieso zu eng um seine Schultern spannte. Das Thorsten da sowieso schon gern Dutzende Male heruntergeschoben hätte, um Küsse auf Sebastians warmem Körper zu verteilen und an der weichen Haut oberhalb seiner Schlüsselbeine zu knabbern… Thorsten hielt den Atem an – tief durchatmen war keine vernünftige Option, wenn er Sebastian so nahe war – und schaute starr auf einen Punkt irgendwo links von ihm. Auf diese Weise wurde er immerhin mit dem Hemd fertig; das Unterhemd ließ er wohlweislich, wo es wahr.

Dann war da bloß noch die Hose. _Scheiße_. Aber er konnte Sebastian nicht in Jeans schlafen lassen. Er kämpfte mit der Gürtelschnalle, seine Finger fast ebenso ungeschickt wie die seines Partners.

Gerade, als er es geschafft hatte und nach dem Hosenknopf griff, kamen Sebastians Gedanken zurück und er kicherte. „Macht’s Spaß?“ Er bekam immer noch diesen schelmischen Tonfall hin.

Thorsten hielt inne. Was _tat_ er hier eigentlich? _Sebastian ausziehen, offensichtlich_. Sebastian, der auf _seinem_ Bett saß und hemmungslos flirtete, der sich so warm unter dem Hemd anfühlte und dessen Gesicht so nahe war, dass Thorsten nur den Kopf hätte heben müssen, um ihn zu küssen. Viel zu nahe.

Abrupt richtete er sich auf und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Mach den Rest allein“, sagte er schroff und marschierte stocksteif hinaus – er musste diese elende Hitze unter Kontrolle bekommen, die in seinem Körper aufstieg und sich hartnäckig in seinem Unterleib sammelte. Mit aufeinander mahlenden Zähnen rauschte er ins Bad, verriegelte die Tür und riss sich seine Sachen vom Leib. Nebenan kümmerte sich Sebastian hoffentlich selbst um seinen Kram… was bedeutete, dass er sich eben die Hosen auszog, was bedeutete, dass seine langen Beine inzwischen nackt waren und er in Thorstens Bett lag.

Thorsten verbiss sich einen ziemlich kläglichen Laut und drehte die Dusche auf. Eiskaltes Wasser prasselte auf ihn nieder. _Gut_. Kaltes Wasser war großartig.

* * *

Zehn Minuten und etwa hundert Liter kaltes Wasser später ging er einigermaßen gefasst ins Schlafzimmer und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich Sebastian auf einer Seite des Betts unter der Decke verkrochen hatte. Das Licht auszuschalten hatte er hinbekommen; dafür stolperte Thorsten vor dem Bett über Sebastians Sachen, die dort mehr oder weniger dekorativ über den Boden verstreut waren. Thorsten sammelte sie auf und warf sie über das Regal. Für mehr hatte er gerade nicht die Energie.

Stattdessen ging er ins Bett, zerrte ein Stück Decke von Sebastian weg und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er _hatte_ in Betracht gezogen, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, aber er wurde nicht jünger – seine Knochen hätten es ihm nicht gedankt. Und Sebastian dürfte doch ohnehin schlafen wie ein Stein.

Mit dem Gedanken versuchte er, es sich bequem zu machen. Wenn er aufwachte, würde es seinem Partner besser gehen und er konnte dieses ganze Theater vergessen. Konnte sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen als der Idee, dass er nur den Arm nach Sebastian ausstrecken musste, um ihn an sich zu ziehen…

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Taille. Und dann zog _Sebastian_ stattdessen _ihn_ an sich. „Mmmh… Thorsten…“, murmelte er undeutlich in dessen Haare hinein.

Thorsten bekam eine mittlere Krise. Er würde doch jetzt nicht anfangen, mit ihm zu kuscheln! _Wenigstens hat er Thorsten gesagt, nicht Julia oder sowas_ , tröstete ihn sein Unterbewusstsein und erwischte ihn genau auf dem falschen Fuß, denn der Gedanke, dass Sebastian tatsächlich _seine_ Nähe suchte, löste dieses ungute Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus, das ihm nur allzu vertraut war und ihn weiter zu Vorstellungen führte, die verboten und unangebracht waren.

Er ballte beide Fäuste, als Sebastian seinen ganzen Körper gegen ihn drückte. Sein Atem streifte warm über Thorstens Hals, seine Hand fand sich auf Thorstens Arm wieder und bewegte sich, erst nur auf der Stelle, aber dann an seiner Schulter nach oben und über seinen Brustkorb. _Streichelte_ der ihn etwa? _Das ist doch echt nicht wahr_.

Thorsten drängte die berauschende Wärme zurück, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, ihn einlud, auf die Zärtlichkeiten einzugehen, und warf einen Blick neben sich, aber er konnte seinem verschmusten Partner nicht ausweichen, ohne aus dem Bett zu fallen und sich den Kopf am Nachtschrank aufzuschlagen. Alternativ könnte er Sebastian wegstoßen, aber dann fiel der womöglich auf der anderen Seite raus – sein Gleichgewichtssinn war nichts mehr wert heute.

Bevor Thorsten mit seinen Überlegungen zum Abschluss kam, machte Sebastian ein Geräusch, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, ein warmes, langgezogenes, zufriedenes Seufzen, und seine Lippen fanden sich weich an Thorstens Kehle wieder. Thorsten vergaß für einen Moment alles. Sebastian küsste seinen Hals, verwöhnte ihn mit Berührungen, die ihm schon viel zu lange versagt geblieben waren. Er wollte _mehr_ davon. Wollte nach Sebastian greifen und ihn an sich ziehen.

Aber der kam ihm schon wieder zuvor, schob sich plötzlich auf ihm. Sein Oberschenkel landete zwischen Thorstens Beinen, presste schwer auf die Erektion, die gegen den Stoff seiner Jogginghose drängte. Thorsten schnappte zischend nach Luft. Es schien Sebastian nicht im mindesten zu stören. Er fuhr fort, Thorstens Brustkorb zu streicheln. Fuhr fort, unkoordiniert an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

Die Tatsache, dass es Sebastian war, der da partout nicht von ihm ablassen wollte, ließ Thorsten erschauern. _Scheiße_. Warum hatten es nicht einfach nur k.o.-Tropfen sein können? Ein schlafender Sebastian wäre leichter zu ertragen als ein sexuell angeregter.

Die Erinnerung an die Drogen rief ein Fitzelchen von Thorstens Willenskraft zurück auf den Plan und er klammerte sich verzweifelt daran. „Sebastian… das ist nicht…“

 _Es ist ganz einfach_ , sagte er sich. _Sag einfach „Hör auf“_.

Sebastian würde auf ihn hören, wenn er sich dazu durchringen konnte, es auszusprechen, seinen Verstand gegen seine wirren Hormone durchzusetzen, zu verlangen, dass diese Umsetzung seiner feuchten Träume ein Ende fand.

Wenn die Botschaft ankam. Unausgesprochen kam sie natürlich nicht an. Sebastian hielt zwar inne, aber als er auf Thorsten hinabsah, nur Zentimeter über ihm, musste Thorsten die Augen schließen. Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. Dieser großäugige, fragende Blick, die im Dunkeln und vom Rausch geweiteten Pupillen. Ganz leise drang Sebastians Stimme an sein Ohr. „Magst du…“

Er bewegte sich auf Thorsten – nein, er _rieb_ sich an ihm, rieb sein steifes Glied an Thorstens Hüften; ihm konnte unmöglich entgangen sein, dass Thorsten ebenfalls hart war. Wieder so ein leises, glückliches Stöhnen. Thorsten wünschte sich fieberhaft, Sebastian noch mehr von diesen Geräuschen zu entlocken.

„Thorsten.“ Sebastian sagte nur das.

Dann lag sein Mund auf Thorstens, sein Bart kratzte leicht an Thorstens Wange, seine Zunge stupste unbeholfen gegen Thorstens Lippen, neckte, reizte, bat um Einlass. Thorsten spürte, wie Sebastian sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umschloss. Alles, was er gewollt hatte, eine Nacht, in der Sebastian absolut _alles_ von ihm wollte.

 _Dann gib’s ihm doch einfach_.

Er riss die Augen auf, griff um Sebastians Handgelenke und stieß ihn von sich, konnte sich nur mühsam davon abhalten, genug Kraft aufzuwenden, um ihn gleich aus dem Bett zu schleudern.

Sebastian landete mit einem dumpfen, überraschten Laut auf der Matratze, kämpfte darum, sich aufzusetzen, aber ehe er es geschafft hatte, war Thorsten aus dem Bett gesprungen. „Lass das!“, fuhr er Sebastian an.

Irgendwo war ihm bewusst, dass der das nicht verdiente, dass er nichts dafür konnte, aber jetzt war ihm das alles einfach so _zuwider_ – Sebastian, schön und willfährig wie in einem von Thorstens idiotischen Träumen, heiß und verlangend auf ihm, zu allem bereit, _weil er unter Drogen stand_. Fantasie hin oder her, so alt und sehnsüchtig sie auch sein mochte, derart pervertiert wollte er sie nicht.

Sebastian sah ihn an, benommen und verletzt und etwas betreten. „War das nicht in…“

„Schlaf einfach!“, fuhr Thorsten ihm über den Mund und zog mit einem Ruck sein T-Shirt herunter, das durch Sebastians Liebkosungen nach oben gerutscht war. Es war nicht ausgeleiert genug, um Thorstens offensichtliche Erregung auch nur ein bisschen zu kaschieren.

Thorsten stürmte in einem brodelnden Gemisch aus Ärger, unerfüllter Lust und Selbstmitleid hinaus, schaffte es kaum, die Tür nicht hinter sich zuzuwerfen. Er kramte eine Wolldecke aus seinem Flurschrank und packte sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa. Hätte er gleich von Anfang an tun sollen, scheiß auf seinen Rücken. Wenigstens war Sebastian ihm nicht gefolgt.

Verdammt, das hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Nach der Scheidung, vor allem aber nach Majas Entführung war Sebastian reizbar und verschlossen geworden, hatte nur noch um sich gebissen. So offen, verspielt und unbekümmert liebevoll hatte Thorsten ihn lange nicht erlebt. So war er das letzte Mal gewesen… irgendwann vor tausend Jahren, als sie noch Freunde gewesen waren.

 _Du bist der gute Hirte_ , hatte er mal zu Sebastian gesagt. Was machte das aus ihm, dem finsteren Wolf? Den Wächter des Wächters. Den braven Hütehund, der nicht von seinem Herrchen lassen konnte. Sebastians Anstandswauwau.

 _So ein verdammter Mist_.

Wenn er den Typen aufspürte, der seinen Partner unter Drogen gesetzt hatte, würde er ihn umbringen, zunächst mal für dessen dreckige Pläne bezüglich Sebastians, und dann würde er ihn gleich nochmal umbringen, für diese… _diese_ … Prüfung seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Thorsten rollte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte finster die Sofalehne an. Nein, er konnte von Sebastian wahrhaftig nicht erwarten, dass der ihm gefälligst nüchtern dieselben Gefühle entgegenzubringen hatte. Aber andererseits durfte der nicht erwarten, dass Thorsten einen zugedröhnten und sexuell enthemmten Sebastian in seiner Nähe ertrug. Bei aller Liebe, irgendwo war auch mal Schluss.

Wenn die scheiß Erektion doch bloß langsam mal Ruhe geben würde.

* * *

Er hatte Recht behalten mit dem Sofa; es war eine Schinderei für seine Knochen, wie er einige Stunden später feststellte, als er komplett gerädert aufwachte. In völliger Dunkelheit. Thorsten blinzelte, griff nach seinem Handy auf dem Couchtisch. Halb drei. Was war das denn für eine Zeit, um wach zu sein?

Auf dem Flur knarrte eine Bodendiele. Thorsten blickte auf, sah eine hochgewachsene Gestalt am Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stehen. „Sebastian?“

„Thorsten?“ Sebastians Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wimmern. „Mir geht’s nich‘ so gut…“

 _Ach nee. Das wundert mich aber_. Eigentlich sollte Sebastian überhaupt nicht auf den Beinen sein, bei dem Beruhigungsmittel in seiner Blutbahn. „Geh doch einfach wieder ins Bett“, schlug er vor und bemühte sich um einen sanften Tonfall.

Sebastian schien seine Worte gar nicht zu registrieren. Er stand reglos im Türrahmen, und Thorsten konnte nur ungefähr sein Gesicht ausmachen und nahm an, dass Sebastian in seine Richtung sah. Schließlich fragte er: „Wieso reden wir nich‘ mehr miteinander?“

Thorsten starrte ihn an. „Wir reden doch.“

Wieder war es einen Moment lang still. Dann schüttelte Sebastian langsam und unsicher den Kopf. „Nich‘ richtig. Is‘ das meine Schuld oder deine?“

Okay. _Okay_. Erst war er gesprächig und anfällig für Gekicher gewesen, dann zärtlichkeitsbedürftig; jetzt waren sie offenbar bei trübsinniger Selbstreflektion angekommen. Thorsten stand auf, wogegen sein Rücken mit einem Knacken protestierte, und ging zu Sebastian.

Der hatte natürlich immer noch nichts weiter an als sein Unterhemd und seine Boxershorts – wofür wurde Thorsten hier eigentlich gestraft? – aber wenn er diesmal die Hände bei sich behielt, würde es erträglich sein.

„Sebastian“, setzte er an. Das war bestimmt nicht die Situation, in der er dieses Thema aufarbeiten wollte, aber Sebastian hatte so verstört geklungen. „Ich glaub nicht, dass wir einfach sagen können, dass einer von uns beiden allein daran schuld ist. Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Du bist ganz schön fertig nach der Nummer vorhin…“ Er stockte. Inzwischen hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ihm fiel auf, wie fahl sein Gegenüber aussah, dass er auf der Stelle wankte. „Sebastian?“

Der sah ihn mit einem verschreckten Ausdruck an. „Mir ’s schlecht“, brachte er gerade so über die Lippen.

Thorsten packte Sebastians Arm, zerrte ihn daran ins Bad und stieß ihn, während er noch das Licht einschaltete, zur Kloschüssel, wo Sebastian prompt in die Knie brach. Blitzschnell riss Thorsten den Deckel hoch, legte eine Hand um Sebastians Hinterkopf und drückte ihn nach vorn. Keine Sekunde zu früh – im nächsten Augenblick kotzte Sebastian sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Im ersten Moment wollte Thorsten gehen; er selbst wollte garantiert nicht, dass ihm jemand beim Kotzen zusah, und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das auch auf Sebastian zutraf. Aber Sebastian stand unter Drogen, war verwirrt und fertig und elend. Thorsten setzte sich neben ihn und rieb ihm sachte den Rücken, hoffte, dass die Berührung Sebastian ein bisschen tröstete und ihm Halt gab. Irgendwann ließ das krampfhafte Würgen nach.

„Scheiße“, flüsterte Sebastian.

„Stimmt“, pflichtete Thorsten ihm bei, während er sich erhob. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ja?“

Sebastian nickte matt.

Thorsten holte ein Handtuch und einen Lappen aus seiner Schlafzimmerkommode und ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche. Eigentlich hätte er auch gerne eine Schmerztablette angeboten, aber zum einen wusste er nicht, ob Sebastian die drin behalten konnte, zum anderen kannte er sich mit Wechselwirkungen nicht aus. Nur das Wasser also.

Als er zurück ins Bad kam, lehnte Sebastian mit der Wange auf dem Rand der Kloschüssel, die Augen geschlossen und schwer atmend. Er öffnete die Augen allerdings wieder, als Thorsten zu ihm trat, und sah zu ihm auf, erschöpft und benebelt wirkend. „Hier“, Thorsten schob ihm das Glas in die Hand.

Sebastian war wach genug, um sich gründlich den Mund auszuspülen; das nächste Mal, da Thorsten ihm das Glas auffüllte, trank er in kleinen Schlucken. Thorsten reichte ihm den angefeuchteten Lappen und das Handtuch, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Badtür gelehnt auf den Boden und wartete geduldig, bis Sebastian damit fertig war, sich das Gesicht abzuwischen.

Schließlich tauchte ein zerraufter Haarschopf aus dem Handtuch auf, gefolgt von blutunterlaufenen Augen in einem blassen Gesicht. „Tut mir leid“, sagte Sebastian halblaut, wenngleich etwas verständlicher als zuvor.

Für einen Moment war Thorsten zu entgeistert, um etwas zu erwidern. „ _Was?_ “ Was war das denn jetzt für ein Quatsch? „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld!“

„Was ich über Lilli gesagt hab“, erklärte Sebastian und erklärte eigentlich gar nichts. Offenbar führte er gerade ein ganz anderes Gespräch. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab mich scheiße benommen.“ Er zog die Knie an den Körper und bettete seinen Kopf darauf, betrachtete Thorsten müde. „Du dich auch. Wie konntest du so einfach… ich hab dir vertraut. Ich dachte, du wüsstest… es ging um _Maja_.“

Thorsten sah ihn an. Waren sie wirklich in der Lage, diese Diskussion noch einmal zu führen? Beim letzten Mal hatte es sie so viel gekostet. Es versetzte ihm immer noch einen Stich, daran zu denken. Aber er würde jetzt nicht einfach rausgehen und Sebastian hier sitzen lassen. So ruhig er nur konnte entgegnete er: „Ja, und weil es um Maja ging und um dich, konnte ich nicht anders.“ Wenigstens schaffte er es, Sebastians Blick standzuhalten. „Mir tut’s leid, dass ich nicht gleich ehrlich war“, räumte er ein. „Ich hätte dir sofort sagen sollen, dass ich es nicht für mich hätte behalten können, unter gar keinen Umständen. Nicht so, wie es dir ging. Du brauchtest Hilfe, und dass ich Hilfe rangeholt habe, tut mir nicht leid.“

Sebastian schloss die Augen. „Ich hab dir vertraut“, sagte er dann. „Und wenn mein Therapeut nicht allzu sehr daneben liegt, will ich dir wieder vertrauen.“

Das ließ Thorsten aufhorchen. Sebastian war noch nicht lange in Therapie; er hatte es bisher erst zweimal erwähnt. Allerdings hatte er nie gesagt, dass er dort auch über Thorsten sprach. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten, oder? Dass es ihm wichtig war. Dass er das zurückhaben wollte, _sie_ zurückhaben wollte. „Kannst du das denn?“

Wieder suchte Sebastians Blick seinen. Er antwortete nicht. Die Frage war auch nicht einfach, der Groll saß tief. „Es tut mir leid, wegen Lilli“, sagte er nur.

„Ist schon gut“, sagte Thorsten und meinte es auch so.

„Es ist _nicht_ gut!“, widersprach Sebastian aufgebracht.

Schnell erklärte Thorsten: „Nein, ich meine… ich weiß, dass es dir leidtut. Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse.“

Sebastian starrte einen Moment, machte ein Geräusch, halb Schnauben und halb Schluchzen. „Ich will dir auch nicht mehr böse sein, aber…“ Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und schniefte. Als nächstes erschreckte er Thorsten halb zu Tode, weil er ihn praktisch ansprang, einfach hastig den einen Meter auf den Knien über den Boden rutschte und bei ihm war. Dann fand sich Thorsten in einer Umarmung wieder. „Was haben wir die letzten Jahre _gemacht_?“, fragte Sebastian, seine Stimme heiser und gebrochen an Thorstens Ohr.

Thorsten dachte gar nicht darüber nach; er legte sofort seine Arme um Sebastian und drückte ihn an sich. „Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt“, gab er zu. Es fühlte sich gut an, Sebastian zu umarmen. Das vorhin in seinem Bett war falsch und verdreht gewesen, aber das hier war _richtig_. Abgesehen davon, dass der leicht säuerliche Geruch, der Sebastian immer noch anhaftete, und der auf seiner Haut erkaltete Schweiß den verbotenen Reiz erheblich abmilderten – es war einfach gut, ihm Halt zu geben. „Was sagt dein Therapeut dazu?“

Sebastian ließ mit einem angestrengten Brummen die Stirn auf Thorstens Schulter fallen. „Dass ich meine Wut über den Vertrauensbruch von Julia…“ Er zögerte, dachte nach, fuhr fort. „…leicht auf andere Vertrauenspersonen projizieren kann…“ Nochmal ein kurzes Überlegen. „…und zwischen einem Unrecht und einem anderen nicht so gut… differenziere.“

„Das war mächtig viel Satz für so ein müdes Mundwerk“, kommentierte Thorsten.

Sebastian lachte und sein Atem kitzelte wieder Thorstens Hals. Und er war immer noch so warm.

Oookaaay. Genug war genug. Thorsten schob ihn von sich, sanft, um klarzumachen, dass es keine Abweisung war, und sah Sebastian ernst an. „Es ist passiert. Ich hab getan, was ich tun musste, und ich kann es nicht zurücknehmen.“

Sebastians Blick war jetzt fester. „Würdest du auch nicht.“ Es war keine Frage.

„Nein“, bestätigte Thorsten. „Ich hab das Richtige getan.“ Er konnte Sebastian vom Gesicht ablesen, dass der immer noch nicht seiner Meinung war, aber er schien auch nicht mehr darum kämpfen zu wollen.

Stattdessen umarmte er Thorsten erneut. „Du hast mir so gefehlt“, murmelte er.

Was sollte er darauf noch groß sagen? „Du mir auch.“ Er griff nach Sebastians Ellbogen, als er aufstand, zog ihn mit auf die Beine. „Komm schon.“

Sebastian kam nur langsam voran, gelangte aber mit Thorsten als Stütze ohne Unfälle zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Thorsten ihn in Richtung Bett dirigierte. Sebastian kroch wieder unter die Decke, aber eben, als Thorsten sich abwenden wollte, um zu seinem Lager auf dem Sofa zurückzukehren, schloss sich Sebastians Hand um seinen Arm. Im Schein der Nachttischlampe traf ihn ein flehender Blick. „Bleibst du?“

Thorsten zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wirst du dich benehmen?“

Sebastian runzelte die Stirn, schien nicht recht zu verstehen, wovon Thorsten redete, nickte aber und machte ihm neben sich Platz.

Thorsten stieg zu ihm ins Bett, zog sich seine Hälfte der Decke über und löschte das Licht. Als eine Hand sich auf seiner Schulter einfand, zuckte er im ersten Moment zusammen, doch es wurde nicht mehr daraus, nur diese Berührung, die sie aneinander ankerte, bis Sebastians Unruhe nachließ und er einschlief.

Thorsten drehte sich zu ihm und betrachtete seinen Partner, der neben ihm lag, die langen Arme und Beine auf der Matratze ausgestreckt, eine Hand immer noch in Thorstens Nähe, als wollte er sich selbst im Schlaf an ihm festhalten.

Etwas in Thorsten, das er schon den ganzen Abend nur unter größter Anstrengung im Zaum gehalten hatte, gab plötzlich nach. Er setzte sich halb auf und drückte Sebastian einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich zusammenrollte und die Augen schloss.

* * *

Es war schon nach zehn, als er sich endlich in der Küche einfand und die Kaffeemaschine einschaltete. Sebastian schnarchte noch selig ins Kissen. Normalerweise würde der nicht so lange im Bett bleiben, nicht mal an einem Samstag, doch Thorsten war froh darüber, dass er seinen Rausch ausschlief. Und auch sonst war er vorsichtig optimistisch. Immerhin hatten sie beide das Kunstwerk fertiggebracht, ihrem nichtsahnenden Bettgenossen keine Morgenlatte ins Kreuz zu drücken; das durfte doch schon mal als guter Einstieg gewertet werden.

Eben, als der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, klingelte Thorstens Telefon, unangenehm schrill in der trägen Vormittagsstille. Thorsten verzog das Gesicht; damit dürfte Sebastian jetzt wohl auch wach sein – die Wohnung war hellhörig.

Er nahm den Anruf entgegen und wurde von Dr. Ziegler, bei der er seine Nummer als Sebastians Kontakt hinterlegt hatte, informiert, dass die Ergebnisse von Sebastians Bluttest ans Präsidium geschickt worden waren und dort noch heute oder spätestens am Montag eintreffen sollten. Über die Patientendaten wahrte sie natürlich Schweigen, aber Thorsten bekam immerhin aus ihr heraus, dass sie wenig Anlass sah, sich Sorgen um langfristige Schäden zu machen. „Wenn er in den nächsten zwölf Stunden keine auffällige Symptomatik mehr entwickelt, sollte er es ausgestanden haben.“

Thorsten bedankte sich, versicherte, dass er Sebastian das bestellen würde, und legte auf, um letzterem eine Tasse Kaffee ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen.

Sebastian saß mittlerweile aufrecht im Bett, hatte die Arme locker auf den Knien verschränkt und schaute gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster, doch er wandte sich der Tür zu, als Thorsten hereinkam. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil griff die Angst nach Thorsten. Was, wenn Sebastian ihn jetzt verwirrt und verstört ansah, weil er nicht wusste, wie er hierhergekommen war? Was, wenn er sich an gar nichts erinnerte? Nichts von ihrem versöhnlichen Gespräch wusste? Oder schlimmer – was, wenn er Thorsten fragte, warum er in Unterwäsche in dessen Bett aufwachte?

Zu seiner Erleichterung grinste Sebastian verschmitzt, als er ihn sah. „Morgen, Herr Kommissar.“

Thorsten brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Morgen. Wie geht’s dir?“

Sebastian schien kurz über die Frage nachzudenken. „Gut, eigentlich“, sagte er dann. „Könnte was zum Frühstück vertragen.“ Er strahlte, als Thorsten ihm die Tasse reichte. „Danke.“

Warum auch immer er so enthusiastisch über einen Kaffee war… Thorsten riss sich zusammen, verdrängte die Wirkung, die Sebastians gute Laune auf ihn hatte, und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Weißt du noch, was gestern passiert ist?“

Sebastian runzelte die Stirn, trank einen Schluck. „Das meiste, denke ich.“ Noch ein Schluck Kaffee; dann rekapitulierte er: „Wir waren in der Bar, da war dieser Typ, hat was in meinen Drink getan, er ist dir durch die Lappen gegangen, dann hast du mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dann wird’s ’n bisschen schwammig.“

 _Oh. Gut_. Thorsten war ein bisschen baff. Konnte er so viel Glück haben? Sollte diese grässliche Episode ungeplanten Fummelns wenigstens aus Sebastians Gedächtnis gelöscht worden sein?

Sebastian schien zu grübeln. Thorsten hoffte inständig, dass es ihm nicht wieder einfallen würde – vor allem nicht Thorstens eindeutige Reaktion auf die Annäherung – aber Sebastians Gedanken gingen in eine ganz andere Richtung. „Wir haben über Lilli gesprochen, oder? Über Maja?“

Thorsten holte tief Luft. An dieses Gespräch erinnerte er sich also. „Ja.“ War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Versöhnung oder Rückzug in den kalten Konflikt?

„Oh“, sagte Sebastian, und dann erstmal nichts mehr. Thorsten beobachtete ihn angespannt, die Falten auf seiner Stirn, die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Sebastian hob den Kopf, sah ihn an, jetzt mit einem offenen, weichen und tieftraurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Das hatten wir schon“, bemerkte Thorsten, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, so trocken zu bleiben, jetzt, wo sich alles so unfassbar leicht anfühlte. „Auch, dass ich dir verzeihe. Du warst noch nicht ganz sicher, ob du mir verzeihen kannst.“

„Ich hab mich blöd benommen.“ Sebastian sah immer noch geknickt aus.

„Die letzten vier Jahre oder gestern Abend?“, fragte Thorsten mit einem milden Lächeln.

Jetzt seufzte Sebastian entnervt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Sei doch jetzt nicht so ’n Arsch! Ich versuche grade, dir zu sagen, dass…“ Er musterte Thorsten, eine steile Falte zwischen den Brauen. Dann stellte er die Kaffeetasse auf dem Nachtschrank ab.

Und griff nach Thorstens Hand. „…dass du mir wichtig bist. Sehr wichtig“, sagte er, ernst und aufrichtig und die Augen fest auf Thorsten fokussiert. „Wir hätten diese Eiszeit nie so einfach passieren lassen dürfen. Nicht, wenn… Thorsten, ich glaub… sogar, als ich noch mit Julia verheiratet war… von Anfang an. Das ist nicht dasselbe wie Freundschaft. Klar waren wir Freunde, aber das war nicht alles. Ist nicht alles. Nicht für mich. Thorsten…“

Er geriet ins Stocken, als Thorsten sich mit der freien Hand über die Stirn rieb, den Blickkontakt zu Sebastian jetzt bewusst meidend. _Es war ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein_.

Sebastian ließ seine Hand los. „Schon gut, ist nicht so…“ Er blinzelte, drehte den Kopf weg, um seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

„Du bist noch nicht ausgenüchtert, oder?“, fragte Thorsten resignierend.

Sebastians Kopf fuhr mit einem Ruck wieder zu ihm herum. „ _Was?_ “ Ungläubigkeit breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, wurde schnell abgelöst von Wut. „Fick dich!“, fuhr er Thorsten heftig an. „Wenn du es nicht hören willst, wär das eine Sache, aber du nimmst mich nicht ernst, oder? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!“

Er machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er aus dem Bett springen und hinausstürmen, aber dafür musste er direkt an Thorsten vorbei. Bevor er es auf der anderen Seite versuchen konnte, um wenigstens demonstrativ einen Bogen um ihn zu machen, sagte Thorsten: „Sebastian.“

Irgendwas an seinem Tonfall traf; Sebastian hielt inne und sah ihn an, die Augen funkelnd vor Zorn. Und irgendwie war er so ehrlich, alles an ihm eine offene, unverblümte Gefühlsregung ohne diese seltsame Vorsicht der letzten Jahre, dass Thorsten auch nicht anders konnte, als ehrlich zu sein. „Was soll ich denn sagen? Dass ich seit zehn, elf Jahren in dich verliebt bin? _Bin_ ich. Dass ich angefangen habe, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, als die Trennung von Julia durch war und du dich langsam wieder gefangen hast? _Habe_ ich. Dass ich mir seit geschlagenen vier Jahren jeden Tag den Kopf darüber zerbreche, wie der Mist zwischen uns irgendwie in Ordnung zu bringen ist? _Tue_ ich.“

Sebastian öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Starrte. Klappte den Mund wieder zu.

Thorsten redete weiter. Er musste das erklären. „Aber ich bin auch echt zu voreingenommen, was dich angeht. Wenn ich hier andauernd in Versuchung bin, dir das Hirn rauszuvögeln und dich nie wieder gehen zu lassen… ich weiß nicht; ich kann mich nicht unbedingt auf meine Urteilskraft verlassen. Und auf deine auch nicht, denn du hast dich gestern nicht gerade wie die Unschuld vom Lande benommen.“ Mit diesem letzten strengen Nachsatz versuchte er, Sebastian an die eine wichtigste Sache zu erinnern: Dass ein Polizist vor allem anderen ein Gesetzeshüter war. Dass, wenn Sebastian gerade nicht imstande war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, Thorsten auf ihn aufpassen musste.

„Ah.“ Sebastian tat schon wieder diese verflixte Sache mit seiner Augenbraue, nur dass er diesmal nicht dazu lächelte. „Deswegen kehrst du jetzt den Herrn Oberkommissar raus? Meinst du wirklich, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon ich rede?“

Thorsten wollte eben das bestätigen… und war sich dann doch nicht mehr so sicher. Sebastian erinnerte sich an ihr nächtliches Gespräch, redete klar und deutlich. Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen, als er es mit seinem Geständnis versucht hatte. Konnte besagtes Geständnis also durchaus ernst gemeint haben.

Jetzt beobachtete er mit einem mehr oder weniger genervten Ausdruck, wie bei Thorsten der Groschen fiel. „Du solltest doch wohl den Unterschied merken“, befand er. „Von einem Mann, der seit zehn Jahren in mich verliebt ist, erwarte ich, dass er mich ein bisschen kennt.“

Thorsten wurde klar, was er da eigentlich alles von sich gegeben hatte, in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit. Und dann sah Sebastian ihn so an, so _wissend_ , als gäbe es jetzt nichts mehr, was sie für sich behalten hätten – weil es nichts mehr _gab_. Die eine Sache, die Thorsten nie angesprochen hatte, auch schon vor ihrer Eiszeit nicht, lag jetzt offen.

Plötzlich lächelte Sebastian. Plötzlich griff er nach Thorstens Schultern, zog ihn heran. Küsste ihn. Nicht so wie am Abend zuvor – dieser Kuss war gezielt, kontrolliert, fest. Ganz kurz fühlte Thorsten Sebastians Zähne an seiner Unterlippe; dann war Sebastians Zunge in seinem Mund. Er war heilfroh, dass er saß; seine Knie schienen sich in Pudding aufzulösen.

Thorstens Hand fand sich in Sebastians Haaren wieder, zog ihn näher zu sich. Sebastian kam ihm willig entgegen, schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und klammerte sich an ihn. Seine Brust drückte sich gegen Thorstens; er konnte Sebastians Wärme durch sein Shirt und das Unterhemd des anderen spüren. Es machte ihn gierig nach mehr.

Probehalber strich Thorsten mit den Fingerspitzen über Sebastians Taille. Sebastian unterbrach den Kuss so abrupt, dass es Thorsten schwindlig machte, aber noch bevor er sich auf einen Rückzug Sebastians eingestellt hatte, war dieser bereits dabei, sich sein Unterhemd über den Kopf zu ziehen und es achtlos beiseite zu werfen.

Thorsten dachte bei sich, dass es wirklich nicht so auf ihn wirken sollte, Sebastians entblößten Oberkörper vor sich zu haben. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Es war allerdings das erste Mal, dass er einfach die Hände nach ihm ausstrecken und ihn streicheln durfte, und Sebastian lehnte sich ihm entgegen, griff um seinen Rücken. Dann kippte er nach hinten, ließ sich aufs Kissen fallen und zog Thorsten mit sich.

Wieder küssten sie sich, streichelten einander. Sebastian zerrte an Thorstens Shirt, bis Thorsten ihm nachgab und es auszog; dann schob er seine Hände unter den Saum von Thorstens Hose und griff schamlos nach seinem Hintern, lachte über das überraschte Schnaufen, das er ihm entlockte. Doch während Sebastian anfangs noch recht entspannt unter ihm gelegen hatte, legte er jetzt ein Bein um Thorstens Hüfte und presste es fest auf ihn, gerade, als Thorsten damit beschäftigt war, sich mit Zunge und Zähnen an Sebastians Kiefer entlang nach unten zu arbeiten.

Der plötzliche Druck beförderte sie gegeneinander, Thorstens Hüften auf Sebastians, und während er bisher seine aufkommende Erektion noch zugunsten der Erkundungen von Sebastians restlichem Körper hatte ignorieren können, war das ungleich schwieriger, wenn Sebastian selbst in seiner Unterhose so unmissverständlich hart war und genüsslich stöhnte. Thorsten entfuhr ein ganz ähnliches Stöhnen, seine Stimme unstet und rau, und er vergrub das Gesicht in Sebastians Schulter, um den ungehemmten Laut zu ersticken.

Sebastian nutzte seine Unachtsamkeit sofort aus, um sie beide herumzurollen und Thorsten auf den Rücken zu befördern. Thorsten bekam keine Gelegenheit, Einspruch zu erheben, weil Sebastian ihn sofort wieder atemlos küsste, ehe er sich von ihm losmachte und auf ihn herablächelte, ein diabolisches Funkeln in den Augen.

Bevor Thorsten ihn fragen konnte, was er vorhatte, zog Sebastian ihm die Hosen aus, schob nachdrücklich Thorstens Beine in eine angewinkelte Haltung und seine Knie auseinander, tauchte dazwischen und schloss seinen Mund um Thorstens Penis. Thorsten biss die Zähne aufeinander, konnte aber ein klägliches Wimmern nicht zurückhalten. Es war so viel auf einmal, die Hitze, die Feuchtigkeit, der Druck von Sebastians Zunge auf seiner Eichel.

Sebastian ging mit einem Selbstbewusstsein vor, das Thorsten irgendwie nicht erwartet hatte, bewegte sich rhythmisch auf und ab, leckte an ihm und… okay, er machte das _definitiv_ nicht zum ersten Mal. Gerade schob er sich sehr bewusst und langsam vor, schluckte Thorstens Penis bis zu den Hoden, sodass er bis in Sebastians Kehle reichte. Thorsten hielt sich nur durch einen hektischen Griff ins Laken davon ab, sich zu bewegen.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange; Sebastian zog sich gleich darauf ein wenig zurück, aber der Hitze in Thorstens Kopf und dem engen, verspannten Gefühl in seinen Lenden, das seinen Höhepunkt ankündigte, tat das keinen Abbruch.

Thorsten streichelte Sebastians Wange, bekam eine Handvoll von seinen Locken zu fassen und hielt ihn für einen Moment fest. Sebastian hielt inne und sah zu ihm auf, die Augen weit und fragend und seine Lippen immer noch um Thorstens Glied – der Anblick half echt nicht dabei, seine Gedanken beisammenzuhalten.

„Willst du…“ Thorsten schnappte nach Luft, versuchte es erneut: „…das bis zum Ende durchziehen?“

„Hmm“, machte Sebastian; der Laut vibrierte um Thorstens Penis und jagte jeden kohärenten Gedanken aus seinem Hirn. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, die Augen geschlossen – wollte Sebastian ihn _umbringen_?

Aber stattdessen gab der jetzt Thorsten frei und richtete sich auf. Thorsten war nicht ganz sicher, ob die plötzlich abwesende Wärme eine Erleichterung oder eine Enttäuschung sein sollte, aber das war schnell vergessen, als Sebastian ihn ansah, sich gedankenverloren über die rotgebissenen Lippen leckte und lächelte. „Eigentlich dachte ich, wir kommen auf deine Idee von vorhin zurück. Wie war das von wegen mir das Hirn rausvögeln?“

Thorsten gab auf. Ja, Sebastian wollte ihn wohl doch umbringen; er arbeitete offensichtlich auf Thorstens Herzinfarkt hin. Entschlossen legte Thorsten beide Hände auf Sebastians Schultern und warf ihn auf die Matratze. Sebastian gab ihm lachend nach. Während Thorsten im Nachtschrank nach Gleitgel und einem Kondom wühlte, machte Sebastian es sich bequem, legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete die Beine.

Als Thorsten sich wieder zu ihm umwandte, hatten sich Sebastians Boxershorts ins Unbekannte verabschiedet. Sebastian lag nackt vor ihm ausgebreitet, entspannt und ein wenig verschwitzt und wunderschön, sein Penis hart auf seinem Bauch. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in heftigen Atemzügen und er fing Thorstens Blick auf, musste bemerkt haben, dass Thorsten starrte, denn er hatte wieder diese zuckende Braue, dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Es wurde von einem weicheren, erwartungsvollen Ausdruck abgelöst, als Thorsten sich zwischen seinen Beinen einfand und probehalber einen Finger zwischen Sebastians Hinterbacken presste, einmal kurz über seine Öffnung strich. Sebastian kippte die Hüften, versuchte anscheinend, ihm den Zugang so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Thorsten drückte eine Fingerkuppe in ihn. Sebastian spannte sich kurz an, machte allerdings ein klagendes Geräusch, als Thorsten seine Hand sofort zurückzog. Gleich darauf war sein Finger wieder da, diesmal mit Gel, das er in Sebastians Inneres schob und langsam verteilte.

Bald lockerte sich Sebastian wieder, nahm den zweiten Finger ohne Probleme auf. Thorsten legte seine freie Hand um Sebastians Penis und streichelte ihn sanft, wofür er mit einem wohligen Stöhnen belohnt wurde.

Er schob seine Finger tiefer in Sebastian, krümmte sie und massierte das Gel ein, während er Sebastians Reaktionen im Auge behielt, aber die bestanden vor allem aus glücklichen Seufzern und dem Versuch, ihm mit den Hüften entgegenzukommen. Ermutigt von Sebastians offensichtlichem Gefallen stieß Thorsten heftiger zu, beschleunigte das Reiben an Sebastians Glied.

Schließlich steigerten sich die Geräusche, die Sebastian von sich gab, zu einem fast gequälten Wimmern. „Mmh… Thorsten“, stieß er hervor. „Ist gut so.“ Und dann, rau und fordernd: „Jetzt mach schon.“

Thorsten zog seine Finger aus ihm zurück, musste sich abwenden, um das Kondom überzustreifen – er konnte dabei nicht Sebastian ansehen, der ihn mit gespreizten Beinen erwartete, ihn so verlangend anschaute.

Als Thorsten sich über ihn lehnte, atmete er tief durch, entspannte sich und lächelte zu ihm auf, legte die Hände auf Thorstens Hüften und zog ihn an sich. Er atmete allerdings erneut ein, diesmal scharf zischend durch die Zähne, und kniff die Augen zu, als Thorsten sich langsam in ihn schob. Thorsten keuchte und widerstand dem Drang, sich völlig zu vergessen. Alles war so heiß und eng und nur _SebastianSebastianSebastian_ ; er wollte nichts weiter als sich diesem Gefühl zu ergeben – aber nein. Erst sah er Sebastian prüfend ins Gesicht.

Sebastian öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, den Mund leicht geöffnet, schwer atmend, doch mit einem klaren, intensiven Blick. Er rutschte auf dem Rücken herum, seufzte, als er sein Becken ein wenig verlagerte, und schlang beide Beine um Thorstens Hüften. „Komm schon“, forderte er ihn auf und ruckte gegen ihn.

Jetzt war es Thorsten, der stöhnte. Und damit war alle Zurückhaltung vergessen. Er drückte Sebastians Oberschenkel ein wenig hoch und fing an, sich zu bewegen, wurde bald schneller, weil Sebastian sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen schob. Als er sich ein wenig vorlehnte und tiefer in ihn eindrang, warf Sebastian den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut und langgezogen. „Aaahh… _Thorsten_ …“

Thorsten hatte gemerkt, wie Sebastian dabei erschauert war, und stieß noch einmal zu, versuchte, dieselbe Stelle zu treffen. Wieder diese hemmungslos lüsterne Reaktion, die Thorsten halb in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er machte weiter, verlor sich in dem Rhythmus, in Sebastians Seufzen und der Art, wie er sich unter ihm wand.

Sebastians Hand fand sich um seinen Rücken, krallte sich an Thorsten fest; mit der anderen griff Sebastian nach seinem Glied und streichelte sich. Thorsten zog seine Hand da weg und legte sie um seinen eigenen Nacken, ehe er das selbst übernahm – das war ja wohl sein Part. Sebastian schien nichts dagegen zu haben, so, wie er Thorstens Bewegungen entgegenkam, ihn fast verzweifelt an sich zog.

Thorsten spürte, wie Sebastian sich unter ihm anspannte, hörte noch ein kaum verbissenes Wimmern; dann ergoss sich Sebastian über seine Hand. Sein Körper zog sich um Thorsten zusammen, und diesmal gab Thorsten der Empfindung nach, drang in Sebastian ein, so tief er nur konnte, und stöhnte dessen Namen, als er kam.

Schließlich klang der Orgasmus ab und hinterließ ein verwaschenes, wohliges Gefühl in Thorsten. Er hatte Mühe, Sebastian nicht einfach unter sich zu begraben, als ihm sämtliche Kraft aus den Knochen zu sickern schien.

Sebastian klang ein wenig gequält, als Thorsten sich aus ihm zurückzog, aber kaum, dass er das Kondom entfernt hatte, war Sebastian wieder bei ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten, vergrub sein Gesicht in Thorstens Schulter und küsste ihn dort, obwohl er noch völlig außer Atem war. Thorsten legte eine Hand in Sebastians Nacken und kraulte ihn. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ewig so dasitzen können, aneinander gelehnt und die Wärme des anderen genießend, wenn nicht irgendwann Sebastians Magen ein vernehmliches Knurren von sich gegeben hatte.

Das brach das einträchtige Schweigen; Thorsten grinste Sebastian zu. „Wird doch Zeit für ’s Frühstück.“

Sebastian brummte irgendeine unwillige Zustimmung, die Thorsten nur zu gut verstand – ja, Essen musste sein, aber im Bett zu bleiben und einander zu verwöhnen war auch verlockend. Trotzdem fügte Sebastian sich der vernünftigen Option, ließ Thorsten los und schwang die Beine neben ihm über die Bettkante. „Erstmal duschen, oder?“ Ein neckendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus; dann zwickten seine Zähne kurz ins Thorstens Ohrläppchen. „Wir können auch zusammen unter die Dusche gehen; das spart Wasser“, bot er in einem Tonfall wie eine schnurrende Katze an.

Thorstens Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. Dachte Sebastian, dass er gleich für einen zweiten Versuch bereit war? „Ich weiß ja nicht, für wie alt du mich hältst…“

Er hatte den Satz noch gar nicht beendet, da antwortete Sebastian schon wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Irgendwas um die hundert.“

„Sagt der Typ, den ich gestern praktisch die Treppe hochtragen musste“, konterte Thorsten ungerührt. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass das womöglich ein ziemlich unsensibler Umgang mit dem Übergriff auf Sebastians freien Willen war.

Doch Sebastian schnitt ihm lediglich eine Grimasse und stand auf. „Leck mich doch.“

Thorsten betrachtete den nackten Hintern vor sich, leicht gerötet da, wo die Backen aufeinandertrafen. Er würde jetzt _nicht_ antworten, dass er es ernsthaft in Betracht zog. Dann müsste er sich nur dumme Kommentare zum Thema Frühstück anhören.

Der Gedanke kam ihm allerdings abhanden, weil Sebastian sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, sich über ihn beugte und ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss aufdrückte. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er an Thorstens Mund, einfach so, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie sieht's aus? Weckt die anstehende Folge Hoffnungen oder doch eher Ängste? Überhaupt noch Erwartungen?


End file.
